legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vicky
Vicky is one of the two main villains of The Fairly Oddparents. She is one of Timmy Turners' most personal enemies and his remorseless, arrogant and cruel babysitter. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voices Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Asajj Ventress from Star Wars: Clone Wars, and the High Priestess from Samurai Jack. Biography Vicky is a seemingly sweet girl who has a continuous liking for cash. Once Timmy's Mom and Dad are gone, she tortures Timmy Turner so quickly that it takes one second to wreck the place, and knowing that his parents are nitwits, it is easy to fool them. Timmy often gets revenge or revamps her, such as wishing she was nice. Description Vicky has orange hair, pink eyes, and usually wears a green mid-riff shirt, and black pants and shoes. She often puts on a softer, sweeter tone in the presence of Timmy's parents. However, whenever she is alone with Timmy, Vicky will scream and holler at him. Vicky was also shown at age of 18 in "Channel Chasers", having a more shapely body and wearing gold earrings. Personality Despite being tomboyishly beautiful, Vicky is one of the most vituperative, defamatory, and horrible babysitters around, she cheats on contests, lies to children's parents, and tortures them. Background As revealed in Abra-Catastrophe!, Vicky first started babysitting Timmy Turner when he was eight and she was fourteen. Timmy had found a flier advertising Vicky's babysitting service, and panicked and called this number when his parents tricked him into thinking he was being left alone. When Vicky arrived, she convinced Timmy's parents that they could use a babysitter so they would have time for each other to go out and do adult things. From that point on, Vicky tormented Timmy whenever she babysat him, and his parents would continue to spend time away leaving him under Vicky's cruel care. Timmy became so miserable that he needed fairy godparents. With them, he was able to use magic to get even with Vicky. Even with his fairies, Timmy is still challenged by Vicky over the course of the show. She has also worked other non-babysitting jobs, usually if they involve hurting others or holding sharp objects. In most of her early appearance, the simple act of saying her name would cause thunder and lightning to flash in the sky. Early life Vicky appears to have started babysitting at age fourteen or possibly earlier. When she first met Timmy when he was eight, she was just as mean as she is now. It is never explained why Vicky is the way that she is, although several conflicting plots have been put forth. In the episode Snow Bound, she reveals that she had a rough childhood. In Tiny Timmy, it is said that her niceness never showed up to work inside her brain. In Vicky Loses Her Icky, the cause of her evilness is attributed to an evil bug that crawled up her butt (although it is equally likely that the bug was a pure concentration of her evil personality). In the episode The Switch Glitch, after Timmy wished for Vicky to turn into a five-year-old, she was actually nice but turned bad when she wanted revenge on Timmy for being a mean babysitter. It has also been suggested in fanon that her sister Tootie being born was the cause of her disliking younger kids, and although this has never been explicitly stated, although, in the episode The Masked Magician, Vicky lists Tootie first as she went through various enemies she had made in her life, as well as her own parents. Future After Timmy Turner successfully defeated Vicky in the past and changed the bad future into a good one, twenty years passed by and Timmy is revealed to have two children, a son, and a daughter. The children bear a resemblance to Vicky's little sister Tootie among other characters, meaning that these children would be Vicky's nephew and niece if Tootie married Timmy. Some fans even believe that Vicky herself could have been the mother, and even if so, it's possible that her children could have inherited genes from their grandmother. The two children are babysat by a robot that looks and acts like Vicky, so it is likely that Timmy has some connection with her in the future, or has at the very least reconciled with her. It is also possible, even implied in some of Adult Timmy's dialogue, that because he forgot about his fairies in his later life, Timmy eventually assumed that it was his parents, and by extension Vicky, who helped shape him into becoming a responsible adult instead of his fairies. Therefore he believes that hiring a babysitter that resembles Vicky will help shape his own children into responsible adults too. Vicky's exact connection with the robot is unknown, but if she makes and designs these robots, she is likely very rich and successful like she always wanted to be. Alternate Reality In the episode "Vicky Gets Fired", Timmy's parents attend a cinema and leave Timmy alone with Vicky, but this time, Timmy, determined to prove Vicky is evil, shows his parents a video in which she tapes over their extremely important videotape, causing her to be fired. Vicky then attempts to seek a new line of employment, although she only succeeds in torturing others, resulting in her getting fired by all her bosses, both literally and figuratively. Eventually, she goes to the mayor and reveals to Chompy the Goat that the mayor indulges himself in eating goat meat, causing the goat to chase him out of his office. Vicky then names herself the new mayor and takes over Dimmsdale, rename it "Vickyland" and attacks it with his newly established ape army. Timmy, who is enjoying the time of his life with his god-family, soon discovers that getting Vicky out of his life causes her to ruin everyone else's. Wanda proposes that they take fire-breathing battle-rhinos and a lion-cloth warrior to Vicky to depose her; however, they lose badly, and Timmy tries wishing that Vicky wasn't the mayor. Unfortunately, Vicky, not being mayor, becomes president of the U.S.A. instead and attacks the country with another armored ape army. Timmy tries unwishing the Vicky dominated reality again, only for Vicky to become the "Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes", and began attacking Earth with her Star-Destroyer-like warship. To save the Earth, Timmy reluctantly wishes that Vicky was his babysitter again in order to maintain peace. Leadership Vicky was formerly a member of B.R.A.T. (Babysitters Raging Against Twerps) until she was rescued by Timmy Turner and felt grateful. Vicky tried to make a new life being Timmy's friend but he rejected her favors and Vicky return to her organization more abusive than ever, so much so that their companions named her their new leader. On another occasion, she joined and subsequently lead L.O.S.E.R.S. (composed of Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop) and advised them on how to destroy Timmy once and for all, but, after Timmy wished that this four enemies wanted to be him, all members (including her) ended up destroying each other. Vicky subsequently left the team after their initial failure and ends up being replaced by Timmy's dad (who thought he was joining a sewing club). Ultimate Story Vicky made her first (and possibly only) appearance in Ultimate Story 3. She took part in the plot to bring forth the Rifter. When Fox and his friends were rescuing Amity Park, Bikini Bottom, Dimmesdale and Retroville from the Rifter, they arrived in Timmy's dimension to find that Vicky had taken full control of the entire realm. It was later revealed that she is a member of the Descendants of Darkness but there was much more to that. Turns out there was a dark secret within her family that she didn't know about. Throughout generations of her family, an evil witch had been possessing different members of each generation into doing terrible things. If one of them develops a desire to babysit kids, the evil witch possesses that person and torments and abuses children relentlessly and remorselessly. This evil witch also has the ability to leave any grown up figure completely oblivious to her abuse and persuading them one way or another to babysit their child and continue to do that for as long as they like. After that person reaches a certain age, she releases control of them and leaves them with very vivid memories of the torment and abuse while they were possessed which would torture them for years to come. The last person this witch possessed was Vicky's father and because of this, he was haunted by nightmares of all the torment and abuse that he was forced to carry out when still possessed by her. Within the 24 hours pre-Rifter period, Vicky, having gained control of the entire realm, managed to ban together a lot of Timmy's enemies and inflict a great deal of chaos within it while making it look like Timmy was the one who inflicted it. This turned everyone against him, including his own godparents, but Timmy acted fast by having a collar placed on his godparents, preventing them from quitting. Wanda was enraged by this, but when Timmy revealed that it was one of the rules to do this when he was framed for a catastrophe, Cosmo accepted this, but Wanda wanted to excuse that rule as she was resentful towards him for some reason. Cosmo then truly believed Timmy and they left the realm while Vicky continued her reign of terror. Upon their arrival of Fox and his friends, Vicky's parents were overjoyed to see them arrive to rid their world and their family of this evil witch and pleaded them to remove this witch from their daughter and permanently end their family's curse. As soon as they confronted Vicky, they tricked her into confessing to everyone that she is the one responsible for the chaos and corruption throughout the realm. This, however, broke the influence that she had over the people and after hearing the truth, Vicky lost a lot of her powers. The spirits then proceeded to remove the witch from Vicky and the witch was encased within the Vaults of Light. Her parents came to their daughter and tended to her during the aftermath. Vicky woke up returning to normal, having no memory of what happened but told her parents that she had a terrible nightmare of tormenting so many children. Her parents embraced her, relieved that the nightmare was finally over and thanked Fox and his friends for putting an end to it once and for all. Plots In the 2003 video game "Breakin' Da Rules", Vicky served as the main villain. After picking up Cosmo and Wanda's copy of Da Rules, Vicky received their wishing power and spent the game accidentally wishing Timmy into strange situations such as turning him into a dog or sending him into the past. In the 2004 movie Channel Chasers, also featured Vicky as the main antagonist. After taking the Magic Remote away from Timmy and sabotaging the Turner house to frame Timmy for its destruction, Vicky discovered its power and planned on using it to get to the biographical channel and making herself a dictator. The film includes a look into the future where Vicky is victorious and leads an army of masked soldiers. A visit from the future Timmy to his young self-assures Vicky's defeat in this plan and she ends up not remembering the events. This was Vicky's only significant movie role, she served as the main antagonist for most of the movie. In the 2009 three-part movie Wishology, Vicky joins forces with Timmy in exchange for twenty dollars. When Timmy "sacrifices" himself to The Darkness, she even shows a moment of remorse for Timmy. However, by the end of the movie, and definitely after Jorgen's memory wipe, she has reverted to her old self. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from The Fairly Odd Parents Universe Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Archenemies Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:The Hunter Force Members Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey DeLisle Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Character hated by TheBrideKing Category:Dishonorable Characters Category:The4everreival's Most Hated Villains Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Characters The4everreival Hates the Most Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Envious Characters Category:Outright Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Liars Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Jerks Category:Members of the Descendants of Darkness Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Sexy characters